Naruto's Second Chance
by dipstick1214
Summary: In a fight between Naruto and Sasuke, something goes rather horribly wrong and ended with both of them dying. Naruto, however has the Nine-Tailed Fox on his side, who has an ace up his furry sleeve, time travel. But, there are quite a few stipulations, something to do with chromosomes, DNA, and whatnot. What will Naruto now do with this rare second chance? Female Naruto.
1. Genetics Can be a Bitch

_What's up bitches? I've had this idea sort of floating around my head for a while. If you do indeed read my other stories, No they aren't abandoned, I just am trying to write with a giant case of writer's block, but enough about my problems._

_Just as a warning, I will be using a lot of words that describe the science of genetics, so if you don't understand something, message me and I will do my best to explain it._

* * *

Our story enters, almost finished, Naruto Uzumaki, Konoha's number one knuckleheaded ninja was fighting the last surviving Uchiha, quite possibly to the death and to determine the fate of the 4th Great Shinobi War, in the Valley of the End, effectively recreating their battle three years prior, destruction wreaked the land beside them. Both went in for a charge, Sasuke with his sword drawn, Naruto with kunai. They met in the middle with a loud clanging sound, neither side willing to give an inch unpaid for.

"Come on Sasuke! You know that this is what he wants!" Naruto shouted to his former teammate turned traitor, as they separated from the clash.

"I don't care! I will avenge Itachi by destroying the leaf village!" Sasuke teammate turned traitor, shouted at his former teammate swinging his sword to reposition for an attack.

"Do you think that Itachi would want that? You're trying to destroy the village that he loved! And you're only doing it because that's what Orochimaru wants!" Naruto retorted_. 'Hey Kurama! How are we doing with chakra?'_ Naruto thought towards the demon dwelling inside him.

**'Not too good kit. You're almost out, but the good news is that so is he. I think you have enough for one last Rasengan, so end it with that.' Kurama, the giant demon fox told his charge.**

"I know you're talking with the fox right now, Naruto. And I know what he's saying! You and I only have enough chakra for one last attack!" Sasuke cackled, "It's only fitting! We end this battle much like that of our first!" Sasuke charged up his Chidori. Naruto charged his Rasengan. "SAY HELLO TO YOUR PARENTS IN HELL!" Sasuke yelled as he ran towards him, lightning crackling in his hand.

"RAAAAARRRHHHH" Naruto growled as he took off towards his former friend, spinning ball of chakra in his hand.

The explosion that resulted in the clash of their energies was immense, and almost nuclear in origin, but when the dust settled, it revealed the two men standing, each with their hands on the other's respective heart.

"I guess that this… is a draw." Sasuke bubbled out between mouthfuls of blood, his heart torn from the Rasengan

"Yeah… I guess…" Naruto wheezed; his lung destroyed from the Chidori. Both men fell over and laid there dying. Naruto closed his eyes, just waiting for death to take him.

* * *

But it never came. Instead when he opened his eyes, he was greeted to a familiar sight, his mindscape.

"Kurama, why am I in here instead of being dead?" Naruto asked, completely puzzled by the new development.

** "Well, it turns out that I am a nearly omnipotent fox demon." **The Kyuubi said while flexing his muscles like a human. Naruto sweat dropped at this. **"I also am awesome enough that I can offer you this once in a lifetime chance of escaping death."** Kurama smiled his big foxy smile.

"You mean that you can heal all this? That's awesome!" Naruto shouted at the prospect of living.

**"Can I heal you?" **Kurama asked himself as if he was just asked if he was a fox. **"Hell no kit, your body is all kinds of fucked up right now." **The Kyuubi laughed,** "No, what I offer is something completely different. What I'm offering is to send you back in time, which is so much easier than healing you."**

"So, I'm what, in my 12 year old body again, and I remember everything?" Naruto asked, getting in a thinking pose, "That's not too bad."

**"You're a bit wrong again," **the Kyuubi sighed,** "Unfortunately for you; your body is basically too damaged to even think, the fact that we're even talking right now is nothing short of a miracle. No, I had to build you a replacement body using your genetics."**

"So… I'll be slightly different?" Naruto asked, still in his thinking pose.

** "That… would be a tremendous understatement." **Kurama told him, trying to break this news to him gently. **"Remember how I said I was 'nearly omnipotent?"**

"Yeah and then you flexed your muscles like a child." Naruto teased at him.

**"Letting that slide,"** The Kyuubi resumed. **"It turns out, that I can't make a new body with just your genes."** He started to lift his shoulders up in a shrugging gesture. "**And the only genes that were around were…" **he mumbled the finish, seemingly embarrassed.

"Whose?" Naruto asked.

**"SASUKE'S!" **Kurama yowled, **"That fucking Uchiha bastard. He was the only person whose DNA was close enough that I could use."**

"God dammit!" Naruto yelled, "I guess it could be worse, I do have the Sharingan, which could end up being very useful. So is that it? Just me with parts of Sasuke mixed in?" Naruto asked, not really wanting any more surprises.

**"Not quite…"** Naruto grimaced.

"What, am I gonna have fox tails?" Naruto asked exasperated.

**"No, that's stupid, you're a human, not half-demon. No, you remember when I said I couldn't make a body from your genes? Well it turns out that the 23rd chromosome Sasuke gave, one of them was damaged," **The Kyuubi breathed heavily, **"The Y. The Y chromosome was irreparably damaged."**

"So what does that mean? Does that mean I'm gonna have Down syndrome?" Naruto asked, not quite understanding what exactly the 23rd chromosome did.

**"No, that's the 21****st**** chromosome, and that's having an extra. What the 23****rd**** mainly deals with is…your…"** he sighed,** "Your sex. I couldn't make it so you had an X and a Y sex chromosome."**

"What… does that mean?" Naruto asked, completely lost in the science of it all.

**"Well… why don't I just show you?" **The Kyuubi said as he shifted himself to the side. **"Naruto… meet… Naruto."** And outstepped a 12 year old girl, wearing the orange jumpsuit he wore as a kid. She had shoulder length blonde hair done up in a slight ponytail reminiscent to Anko's, but intertwined with the blond, were streaks of black.

"So I'm gonna be a girl, that's not too bad. For a second there I thought…you… were," Then the information finally sunk in. "I'M GONNA HAVE TO BE A GIRL?!"

**"I'm not hearing a 'thank you for saving my life Kurama' you know,"** the Kyuubi pouted.

"Are you sure that there is nothing else you could do? What if…" Naruto was cut off by the Kyuubi.

**"I told you, this is the only way that this is going to work. Look, I did what I could with what I had." **They both sighed in unison.

"Ok, at least I'll have all my strength…" Naruto trailed off as he saw Kurama shaking his head. "Memories?" Naruto asked and the Kyuubi nodded, "any other surprises that I should know about?"

** "Not that I know of, if anything, you might find yourself becoming attracted to boys and don't even get me started on trying to adjust to the cramps once a month,"** Kurama told him, **"I mean I can help with a little of that, but not much. I know what to expect, I WAS in two females before I was sealed into you, but everything else, really is up to you."**

"You have got to be joking," Naruto said out loud. "Wait, what do you mean I might be attracted to boys? I'm not gay!"

**"That's exactly my point, you're not gay and you're switching genders. You don't have the gene that causes homosexuality, so you will follow your hormones, and they might lead you into the arms of a man."** Kurama laughed at the look of disgust on Naruto's face. **"Isn't genetics great?"** he laughed again.

"Look, can we just get this over with. I just want to stop this conversation." Naruto told him.

**"Alright kit, this is gonna hurt,"** the Kyuubi smirked, **"Almost as much as having your hymen stretched for the first time… by a penis." **He told him, emphasizing the word 'penis.'

"ALRIGHT, will you just send me back in time already?"

**"Yeah, sure kit."** The Kyuubi then motioned for Naruto to come closer. As soon as Naruto put his face on the bars, the Kyuubi swallowed him.

"What the fuck!" Naruto exclaimed, but before he could really take in what his situation really was, a crushing blackness came over him.

* * *

When Naruto woke up, his head was throbbing and her body aching to a logarithmic degree, (A/N- which means a power of ten.). She slowly rose out of her pain induced stupor, head still throbbing as if Gamabunta and the Kyuubi had a tap dancing contest on it, slowly taking in all of her surroundings. 'Okay, where is my… Aha!' she mentally exclaimed, 'there's my calendar, now to find out the day…' Naruto sweat dropped. Reaching in mentally, trying to contact the fox, Naruto found that her new body was not only smaller, but that it was easier to reach the Kyuubi as if it was clearer. 'Hey Kurama!' she shouted inside her new mind.

**"What? I'm trying to sleep in here!" **he shouted back to her.

'Did you mean to send me to three months before the Genin exam?' she asked him mentally.

**"I uhh… I actually meant to send you to when you were five years old, my bad."** Kurama admitted.

'Whatever, I can still train' Naruto told him. Almost reassuring herself that she wouldn't change, no matter what.

**"Which reminds me; you should go and look for the bushy brow bunch. At least in the morning, and by morning, I mean in about three hours, judging by the clock."** Kurama told her.

'Do I have to?' Naruto whined.

**"Yeah, they can whip your marshmallow ass into shape, and after that, I want you to go out shopping for clothes, unless the brow duo give you a training suit. Then go to the academy. Tomorrow, you can look for the scarecrow." ** Kurama said, refereeing to Kakashi.

'What's wrong with what I have now?' Naruto asked.

**"Simple, it's too baggy on you."** Naruto looked at her new body, sure it was rather loose on her, but that didn't mean that it was a bad thing. **"Trust me kit, you'll be falling out of your shirt giving everyone a free show of your bra. Not to mention the pants falling down exposing the panties you have on."** Kurama told her. **"I'm just trying to look out for you."**

'Alright, I'm gonna sleep, wake me when it's time to find Guy-sensei.' Naruto asked his furry friend.

**"You got it kit… Oh, hello. Who are you seven guys?" **Kurama asked the seven newly appeared forms in his rather spacious new home.

* * *

Well? What do you think? Please review, it makes authors know what they are doing is actually being read, plus it gives me the warm fuzzies for every review.


	2. Training is a Bitch

_I'm back bitches! Since I got a decent amount of reviews, despite some of them not making any sense, I decided to try and write another chapter._

* * *

**"Who the fuck are you?"** the kyuubi asked, referring to the seven new forms that had appeared.

"I'm…I'm not entirely sure," responded the tallest one aloud. "Do any of you guys know who you are?"

"Not really," acknowledged one man, with a rather large afro.

"Can't say I can," answered another, who appeared to be drawing on a notepad.

"…What was the question?" asked yet another, who was emanating a thick, white smoke from his mouth.

"Uhhh…" grumbled the one whose was short and squat, with what appeared to be bones sticking out of his skin.

"Is something burning?" asked another who was dressed in what appeared to be several layers of heavy duty cloth.

"I think that's just you," explained a rather skinny man who had a small sword strapped to his back.

"Yeah, I don't think we even know where we are," the tallest started again, he was wearing what appeared to be baggy pants, ninja sandals, Shinobi armor, and had a large sword strapped to his back, "Do you know where we are?"

**"I do… and I think I know who you guys are, too," **the kyuubi addressed the seven.

* * *

Naruto slowly lifted up her head, groggily rubbed her eyes and inspected her alarm clock. 'Yup, it's early o'clock,' she got up and sighed. 'Well Kurama, I hope you're ready to deal with the Dynamic Brow Duo and their screams of youth,' she told her furry companion.

**"Oh I am, and if you happen to fall asleep in the academy, I have a few people you should- God get off me! No I will not- FINE! Kumajiro says hi. Don't worry about not knowing who he is, I can explain that."** Kurama told his host, who sweat dropped at the outburst. **"Just get to Gai and have him train you, and hurry! I don't think I can take much more of these guys."**

"You got it fox," Naruto said aloud, and got dressed, careful to find something that would not fall off, settling on a pair of black biking shorts that went to just above her knee and a black t shirt with her normal jacket.

* * *

Making her way towards the training ground where Gai and Lee are always training at, or man hugging at. Either way, there was a high chance that she would find them there.

"Alright Lee, today we will start off a little easy, I think we'll only do 500 laps around the field." Gai's voice boomed.

"YES GAI-SENSEI!" Lee responded just as loud.

'Oh this gonna be fun,' Naruto thought to herself, 'what do you think Kurama?'

**"No you cannot ride me like a horse! What? Oh, sorry kit, you know you need to get back up to your original strength, and these are the guys to who could do it easily. Now if you'd excuse me, I have some people who are about to get on my last nerve." **The Kyuubi told her.

"I really have to wonder who they are, if they can piss him off THAT much." Naruto said aloud.

Turning into the training ground, Naruto was greeted to a sight that she would probably have to get used to in the coming months, Lee and Gai's infamous 'man hugs' complete with rising sun background. 'Well, here goes nothing,' Naruto thought as she took a deep breath. "Gai-sensei!" she yelled to him. "I have come seeking to stoke my flames of youth! Can I train with you?"

Gai let go of Lee in order to look at the new arrival. What he could see was a little girl, barely 5 feet tall, dressed in shorts and a long orange jacket asking to train under him. "What do you think Lee? Should we let her train with us?" Gai asked his pupil.

"YOSH! Yes Gai-sensei, I can sense that she too, is a genius of hard work." Lee told his teacher.

Gai disappeared in a burst of speed and reappeared in front of Naruto in a flash of dust, she did not flinch at this. "That seals it young lady! I would be honored to train another hard working student!" Naruto smiled at this.

"I promise not to let you down Gai-sensei!" Naruto yelled.

"I can tell, now let's do 500 laps around the village in celebration of a new spirit of youth joining us! But, young miss, you may want to put this on," he said as he handed her a green jumpsuit and orange legwarmers. "It will let everyone know of your new direction with the fire of youth!"

"Aye, Gai-sensei," Naruto yelled as she went into the forest to change.

* * *

The next few hours were spent pushing Naruto's new, underdeveloped muscles to the brink of their ability, and adjusting to the weights that were in the legwarmers Gai gave her. When they were done, not only were Lee and Gai jumping for joy, they wanted to do more. But Naruto, whom was lying on the ground exhausted from all the work, had to excuse herself because she had to go to the academy.

"YOSH! Naruto-chan, I hope to see you again tomorrow so we can brighten our flames of youth together!" Lee yelled as he waved good bye to his new training mate.

"Uh-huh, yeah sure Lee," and a thumbs up was all Naruto could weakly get out before staggering out of view.

At the academy, it was, luckily, lecture day. So Naruto decided to take this time for some much needed rest. But that would have to wait, as the usual morning antics were in full swing.

'Sasuke's fan club is fangirling Kiba is talking to Akamaru, Shino is being…Shino, Shikamaru was sleeping…already,' Naruto thought, "Oh yeah… sleep…" Naruto murmured to herself before attempting to make her way to the back. Unfortunately Sasuke's fan club seemed to take a dislike to the smell of Naruto's spandex jumpsuit.

"Oh god! She smells worse than Kiba!" one girl shouted.

"Get her away! Get her away!" another screeched.

"I bet this is just another way you're trying to get Sasuke's attention. First the black highlights, now this! You're so pathetic Naruto." Sakura told her in an even more annoying voice than usual.

The next movement could not be seen. Naruto's hand made its way around Sakura's throat so fast that nobody even saw it. She turned her head slowly towards the girl in her hand, a set of bangs covering one side of her face, growling in an animalistic way. But what was the strangest sight was that her eyes had changed color. Not to the Kyuubi's red and silted, but to an icy blue that almost seemed white.

"The drapes match the carpet, bitch," the possessed Naruto said as she let her go and made her way to a seat and fell down in a heap in the seat, fast asleep.

* * *

Once again finding herself in her mindscape, Naruto made her way to the Kyuubi's cage, only to be greeted by a rather unfamiliar sight, the Kyuubi was running away from a rather large man with stark white hair.

"I just want to love you!" the man yelled.

**"Stop it Kumajiro, she's here, she's here!" **Kurama yelled to his assailant.

"Yeah dude, you should probably settle down before you get yourself killed," said a man who was furiously scribbling down in a notebook.

"You guys are no fun," Kumajiro pouted and sat down.

"Ok, who are you and what the fuck are you guys doing in my mind?" Naruto asked completely confused as to what was happening.

**"I think I can answer that, kit. You see, I wasn't always sealed inside a host," **the Kyuubi started. **"Once upon a time I was free and able to do whatever I pleased. So I did what any nearly omnipotent being would do, I went after the strongest fighters of the time, and when I would defeat them, I would eat their body in an attempt to gain their power. The seven men here are the strongest fighters I ever defeated," **Kurama told her with some pride in his voice.

"Except the Yondiame," Naruto sniggered at him.

**"That doesn't count and you know it!"** Kurama yelled and pointed a finger at her. **"Anyway, when I transported you back in time, I accidently let these knuckleheads loose too."**

"Who are they? I don't recognize any of them, and the one with the little sword doesn't look all that tough. Where'd he go?" Naruto said as the skinny man disappeared out of sight, looking around.

"Behind you, girly," The skinny man said with his sword drawn and pointing at her back. "Arkos Zukashima, at your service, m'lady," with that, Arkos bowed to Naruto. "Master of time-space ninjutsu and a user of hyper time, with that he disappeared again and reappeared back in the cage.

**"Like I said, strong," **Kurama repeated to her.

"Ok, can I at least learn who you guys are?" Naruto asked the group.

"Kumajiro Momochi, I can summon bears, use water ninjutsu and I am a master at taijutsu and kenjutsu." Kumajiro told her as she looked straight into his ice blue eyes.

"That sword you have seems really familiar, but I just can't place it." Naruto told him, unbeknownst to her that it was actually the legendary Kubiriki Houcho, which eventually made its way down the line to Zabuza Momochi.

"My name is Masashi Aatexisuto, I use my drawings as weapons." The man who was always drawing said.

"Like my friend Sai." Naruto exclaimed.

**"Except that this guy's stuff is actually real, not an ink creature,"** Kurama corrected her.

"I'm Arichi Motokushi, I'm like an illusion expert and my smoke has hallucinating properties," said the man whose mouth was constantly streaming a pungent smoke.

"What is that on your back?" Naruto asked, pointing to a spider like creature that was crawling on Arichi's back.

"Huh… Oh that's just Norm, my hermit crab. Isn't he cute?" Arichi asked as Norm seemed to get bigger.

"Why is he so big?" Naruto asked the strange man.

"Don't know, must have fed him right," was the response.

"I'm Ishigami Kaguya, and I can do my clan techniques." The short and squat one told him in somewhat of a daze.

"I'm Kenta Shouboushi, and if you need something on fire, I'm your man," said the man who was under layers of heavy duty cloth.

"And I'm Beni Hideki," said the man with the rather large afro. "I use my hair as a medium for my jutsu."

"That's all well and good Kyuubi, but what does this have to do with me?" Naruto asked his resident demon.

**"Well it turns out that Beni was one of the best sealers ever, and he told me that he can make it so that you can summon them in battle to help you out, they can also take you or your shadow clones over in dire situations," **The Kyuubi explained to her. **"And these are ninja who battled me and almost won, so just imagine having them help out."**

"That seems a little too easy, what's the catch?" Naruto asked the Kyuubi.

**"Unless I take you over, they can only be summoned long enough to counter an attack, but even then that should be long enough to turn the tide of a battle in your favor,"** The Kyuubi told her.

"Alright Beni-sama, ink me up." Naruto told her new friend

* * *

The next day, being Saturday, Naruto did not have class. So the Kyuubi commanded her to go to the training ground far away from the village, so no one could see her.

'Do I have to Kurama?' Naruto whined to her demon.

**"Yes, and you will do the shadow clone training method, at least to get to a decent skill set."** The Kyuubi told her.

'What should I start with?' Naruto asked, not knowing where to begin.

**"How about you split up your clones into groups and do the chakra exercises." **Kurama told her. **"Get to it kit!"**

"Yes sir!" Naruto said aloud.

The next few hours were spent doing a combination of tree climbing, water walking and leaf balancing exercises. This did end up with her gaining at least a decent control over her monstrous amount of chakra, of course, Naruto, still being Naruto did not let up on training until she was almost passing out from chakra exhaustion. For her cool down, she decided to meditate and try and contact the new residents of her seal.

'You guys there?' Naruto thought towards the seven ninja in her head.

"I am!" Kumajiro yelled to her.

'Oh god…' Naruto sweat dropped, she just HAD to get the most immature of the seven.

"Don't think that. I just like to have fun, but I do have something to show you. I need you to imagine that you're holding my hand and make a shadow clone, got it?" Kumajiro told her.

Naruto did as was commanded and to her surprise, she did not see a normal clone of herself, but instead Kumajiro was standing in front of her.

"I thought that would work," he said as he started opening and closing his hand. "Ok, so since Kurama and I are now officially besties, he decided that it would be best for me to try and train you."

**"Not really," **Kurama told Naruto, **"I just couldn't take his incessant whining and trying to ride me."** Naruto sniggered at this.

"Ok brat," Kumajiro told her, "this is what it's gonna be like for the next couple of weeks, I want you to train with those cool guys in the jumpsuits in the morning, then go to the academy, of course you have to purposefully fail at practically everything," Naruto raised her hand to object but Kumajiro, in a rare instance of wisdom, put his hand up and addressed her objection, "we don't want to change too much in the time stream. The reason you were placed on the same team as Sasuke last time was because he was 'rookie of the year' and you were the dead last of the class, and I think it would be a good idea to be with that one guy you call Kakashi, because he can instruct you on how to use the Sharingan."

Naruto was shocked at all the information that was presented to her, she had pegged Kumajiro just as a goof off, but she now understood why Kurama said that these were some of the best warriors to ever walk the planet. "Ok Kumajiro-sensei," Naruto told him.

"Don't call me sensei, titles make my skin crawl." Kumajiro said to her with an iffy look on his face.

"Gotcha'," Naruto responded.

"Ok, after the academy, I want you to come here for our training sessions." He told her.

"Why here?" Naruto asked.

"Well, aside from it being rather far from the village, there is plenty of water here so you can practice my water jutsus," Kumajiro answered her, "Obviously we can't start today, but there is something that I want to do today."

"What's that?" Naruto asked, yet again.

"Well, when I was alive, I was called the best swordsman alive, and I never really did get to pass on my techniques in person, just through some scrolls and battle accounts, so I want to get started on teaching you the basics, at least until I can find you a good sword." He answered his new protégé.

"Alright!" Naruto exclaimed in excitement.

* * *

And that was how the next three months went for Naruto. During the morning, she would train with Lee and Gai-sensei. She would then sleep through most of her classes at the academy, and she would purposefully fail most of her tests and screw up on everything else. But after the academy, she would bust her ass with Kumajiro, who had got her a rather simple katana, nothing too fancy, of course with this training she had also increased her repertoire of jutsu, not only water but the one or two wind jutsu that Kumajiro knew she had learned, completely mastering the water dragon jutsu. She also studied Genjutsu with Arichi, only really learning how to detect and cancel out the illusions.

Unfortunately for Naruto, but fortunately for the Kyuubi, her sweet green spandex suit, and most of her other clothes were destroyed in the training with Kumajiro, so she had to replace her wardrobe with what little money she had. Of course, when she went shopping, she had one of the seven with her, which usually prevented her being over charged, mainly because they were all rather scary to any ninja, and downright frightening to anyone who wasn't. Her new outfit consisted of a fishnet shirt that went from her neck to her chest, covering her breasts was an orange tube-top. She covered herself with her old orange and blue jacket, which she rolled the sleeves up to show off her new seal tattoo where the seven ninja were, and left it unzipped. She wore blue Shinobi pants and sandals and when she would train with Kumajiro, she would strap her katana loosely behind her. She normally just tied her blond and black hair back to keep it out of her face.

* * *

**"Well kit, today's the day of graduation. Are you ready for this?"** Kurama asked, genuinely concerned about his container's fate this day.

'Yeah, I fail the test, steal the scroll and practice some other jutsu besides the shadow clone.' Naruto responded.

**"That's only part of it; do you think you can face Iruka without telling him about what's gonna happen tonight?"** Kurama asked, knowing full well that this would be one of the hardest parts of his container's new life.

'We can only wait and see, Kurama.' Naruto thought as she left for the academy, without her sword.

* * *

_And it's finally done biznitches. Let me know what you guys think about the seven ninja, Ok? I'd love to hear your thoughts on them._


	3. Mizuki is a Little Bitch

_And now the real story begins…_

* * *

As Naruto was making her way towards the academy, Kurama was inwardly fretting, **'I don't know if the kit can actually do this.'**

"You need to calm it down Kyuubi. Our girl can handle this." Kumajiro told the fox as he appeared in Kurama's cage.

**"But what if she can't? What if she decides to show off?" **Kurama asked.

"When did you become such a momma bird? Next thing you know, you'll be telling us that you don't approve of her boyfriend. She'll do fine; remember she does have the maturity of a person about 4 years older than her." Kumajiro told the giant fox.

**"I would not talk about her choice in mates! Unless it's that Uchiha… or Inuzuka… or the Aburame, but that's because I don't…" ** Kurama trailed off as the realization had suddenly hit him. **"I really have become a momma bird, why didn't you guys say anything?"**

"We didn't want to embarrass you," Kumajiro said as he gave the fox a reassuring pat. "I'm more concerned about what our girl is gonna do to that one teacher that tries to kill her."

**"She'll be fine papa bear," **Kurama laughed at him.

"Don't you start," Kumajiro said as he pointed an accusatory finger at him.

* * *

Despite the argument that was going on in her head, Naruto could not be happier today. I mean this was the day that she proved that she could be a ninja. Of course her happy moment would be a bit soured as two things happened; one, the two leading fangirls practically ran her over, and second, when said fangirls sped passed her, she had accidently bumped into a member of Team Gai. Now normally, this would not be a problem being great friends with both Lee and Gai, and not really knowing who Tenten, the token kunoichi of the team was. But no, she had to go and bump into the asshole of the team, Neji Hyuuga.

"Oh man, I'm sorry." Naruto said, without truly realizing who she had actually bumped into.

"You should be, commoner." Neji told her, "Just because you're fated to be a screw up, doesn't mean that you need to go around rubbing your stink of failure on everybody."

Naruto was shocked. Shifting her weight onto her left leg, putting her left hand on her hip and raising her right hand and index finger she said, "Now I know you did not just say that shit to me."

* * *

Of course, Guy having seen the whole thing had recognized the tell tail sign that a man had just entered fucked town, bent down and whispered to his student, "Okay Lee, you calm down Naruto-chan, and I will calm down Neji with my youthful spirit, got it?"

"Yes Gai-sensei." Lee surprisingly whispered back.

* * *

"You heard me fail…" Neji started as he was bumped yet again, this time by his teammate Lee and then he was whisked away by his teacher.

"Naruto-chan!" Lee shouted in an attempt to diffuse the situation.

"Oh hey Lee, how are you?" Naruto told him, calmed by seeing a familiar face.

"Oh I'm fine… Oh yeah," Lee told her as he started to leaf around his one of his packs. "I remembered that you are supposed to take the graduation exam today, so I got this as a good luck gift." He told her as he pulled out a random flower and gave her a cheesy smile.

"Oh…" Naruto said shocked, "thank you Lee, this means a lot," she said as she took the flower and braided it into her hair. "I don't know what to say, but thanks," Naruto said as she gave him a hug. Lee stiffened like a board at her touch, and then slowly wrapped his arms around her. "Ok," Naruto said breaking the embrace, "I got to get to the academy, or else I'll be late." And with that Naruto jerkily turned around on her heel and sped off towards the academy.

* * *

"Was that her Lee?" Tenten asked her spandex clad teammate. Lee just stood there with a dumb look on his face. "Earth to Lee," Tenten said as she snapped her fingers in front of his face.

"What! Who's… oh it's you Tenten. Let's go do our missions for today!" Lee said as he clumsily turned around and started to stumble off towards where Gai and Neji had gone.

"Honestly," Tenten said as she put her face to her palm and walked off.

* * *

"Oh god Naruto, come on! You can't go doing that shit; it might give him the wrong impression." Naruto cursed at herself. "Even if it was really sweet…NO! I can't think like that!"

* * *

**"What the hell was that?" **Kurama asked aloud.

"I think our little Naru-chan has her first crush," Beni answered, "that so sweet."

**"When did you get here?" **Kurama asked the new afro'd arrival.

"Oh, I just come and go, grab some drinks from the mini-fridge that's over in the corner and leave." Beni said as he pointed towards a corner.

"**There's a mini-fridge in here?"** Kurama asked, turning around to see that there indeed was a mini-fridge in the cage.

"Holy shit, this thing is loaded!" Kumajiro shouted as he pulled out two rather large bottles of alcohol. "Let's get loaded!"

**"You don't need to ask me twice."** Kurama said as he morphed into his human form.

* * *

Naruto, mind still in turmoil over what had happened just a few minutes ago made her way to the academy and promptly sat down in her normal seat, which was incidentally right next to Sasuke.

"Naruto!" a shrill, high pitched voice shrieked, "Get up! I want to sit next to Sasuke!" a pink haired Kunoichi told her, "Why is there a flower in your hair? Did Sasuke give you that? Of course he couldn't have, he only likes girls who are ninjas. It was probably someone who didn't even graduate last year!" Sakura Haruno shrieked, her best friend knowing better than to fuck with the black and blond haired girl. Naruto, in no mood for her shit, just gave her a death glare that made a shiver run down Sakura's spine, enough to make her just walk away.

"I'll have you know that it was from a person who was twice the ninja your precious Sasuke is!" Naruto yelled at her, defending her friend, and that was it, yup, no romantic feelings for Lee at all, none. At least that's what she told herself.

While the glare had perturbed Sakura, it had intrigued Sasuke, 'Was that the Uchiha glare?' he thought, 'I thought only Uchiha had the eyes that could do it. It must have just been a fluke,' he reassured himself. Surely a no name, dead last ninja could recreate one of his clans more mundane tactics. But he was still curious as to who the ninja who was better than him was.

* * *

"Alright, sit down and shut the hell up!" Iruka said as he walked into the room. "As you know, today is the graduation test, so everyone out in the hall and we'll call everyone in by family name." Iruka pointed out into the hall.

* * *

When Naruto's name was finally called, she had finally gotten the incident out of her mind and could focus on failing the test.

"Okay Naruto, now you just need to perform the clone jutsu and you pass." Iruka said with a smile.

"Got it," she said as she formed the seals for the jutsu, which she never could actually get, despite being almost as good as she was when she was still a 16 year old he. "CLONE JUTSU!" she barked, and, lo and behold, a sick looking clone appeared where a healthy one was supposed to be.

"I'm sorry Naruto, you fail." Iruka told the seemingly disappointed blonde.

"But Iruka, maybe we could make an exception for her; I mean she did produce a clone." Mizuki suggested to the other teacher.

"No Mizuki, we can't. The clone she produced would be of no use in battle, and besides, all the other students were able to produce at least three healthy clones. I'm sorry Naruto, you still fail." Mizuki inwardly smiled at that.

* * *

Naruto was currently looking at the scroll of forbidden sealing, trying to find something interesting.

* * *

_"You know Naruto; there still is a way for you to pass. Did you know that?" Mizuki told our friendly neighborhood Jinchuuriki._

_ "No way!" she responded to Mizuki, completely feigning ignorance._

_ "Oh yeah, you see, there's this scroll in the Hokage's library and if you were to learn a jutsu from it, Iruka would have to pass you." Mizuki told Naruto._

* * *

'You know, looking back on it, I can't believe I actually fell for that lie.' Naruto thought as she unsheathed the sword she brought.

**"I know. I mean it was obviously a lie."** Kurama told her.

'I don't know if it's the coming back in time, this new Uchiha body, or the training, but I just feel so much smarter now.' Naruto thought back.

**"That doesn't mean much kit. Hey Kumajiro! 'Nother round!"** Kurama said.

'Are you guy's drinking in my head?' Naruto asked the residents of her head.

"Shut up and train, bitch." Kumajiro yelled to his student.

"Taskmaster…" Naruto mumbled.

"I don't see you utilizing that wind element." Kumajiro told her.

* * *

Currently the Hokage mansion was in a state of panic, random chunin and jonin were assembled in the courtyard.

"Sound the alarm! Naruto made off with the scroll of forbidden jutsu!" a random chunin yelled.

"Yeah, this time her pranks went too far!" A random jonin shouted back.

"Alright now shut up!" the Hokage yelled. "I want both Naruto and the scroll brought to me unharmed! Dismissed!" and with that, the ninja assembled before the Hokage disappeared in a cloud of smoke. The Hokage pinched the bridge of his nose, "I'm getting too old for this."

* * *

Naruto stood up, sweat dripping off her forehead. 'There!' she mentally shouted, 'are you happy now? I can use my sword to cut through tree trunks, both with and without wind chakra.'

Kumajiro merely smiled at her, though being inside her mind, she could not see it, "Now all I need to do is to simply pop out and teach you a few… Do you sense them Kurama?"

**"I do, it's show time kit but remember, just shadow clones, ok?"** The Kyuubi told her.

'Yeah, yeah, gods you can be such a momma bird sometimes.' Naruto told the resident fox demon.

**"I am not!" **Kurama yelled back.

* * *

Iruka was not very happy. Not only did he learn that Naruto had stolen the forbidden scroll, but he also had to endure through the villager's shouts of 'Kill the demon' and 'Put her down like the animal she is' among more colorful phrases. Currently, he was desperately searching for Naruto, fearful of what would happen to the little girl if another ninja found her. He couldn't even think about the 'punishments' they would dole out for her supposed crimes; he just had to keep going. Feeling what felt like Naruto's chakra, Iruka immediately turned toward that way and took off at breakneck speed.

Iruka came into the clearing at what would be described as 'bat out of hell' speed and found his student just sitting around, as if she had not just committed treason.

"Naruto?" Iruka asked, completely dumbfounded at the sight.

"Oh hey Iruka sensei," Naruto exclaimed, "I guess you found me, too bad I only had time to learn one jutsu from the scroll."

"What are you talking about Naruto?" Iruka asked, even more confused at this. Was it not the scroll of forbidden jutsu? Jutsus that are too strong for some ninja.

"You know, the other way to pass? Learn a jutsu from this scroll and you can pass me." Naruto said with a smile.

"Who told you that?" Iruka asked, not having ever heard that line from a thief before.

"Mizuki-sensei told me that," Iruka's eyes flashed open. All of a sudden Naruto was being pushed forward and Iruka had a giant shurikan in his back.

"Aww, Iruka… you made me miss the demon." Mizuki said with a sick laugh.

"Mizuki! Why are you doing this?" Iruka yelled to his former comrade.

"Why? It's quite simple, power." Mizuki told him. "The leaf is holding me back and with this scroll, I can finally get the power I need. Now hold still while I kill you both."

"Run Naruto!" Iruka yelled to his student.

"No Naruto, don't you wish to know why the village hates you?" Mizuki yelled to the blond.

"No Mizuki, it's forbidden!" Iruka exclaimed.

"Everyone in the village hates you, because 12 years ago, the fourth Hokage didn't defeat the Kyuubi no Kitsune, a person can't defeat something that powerful, no he did the next best thing, he sealed it inside a baby girl. That baby girl was you Naruto! You're the Kyuubi!" Mizuki yelled.

Naruto, knowing full well this information already wasn't really perturbed by this, but on the outside, she looked as if she was shaking. She then took off, hoping that Mizuki would follow her, instead of hurting Iruka more. Of course he decided to take that time to gloat over Iruka.

"Why do you continue to defend the wild beast that killed your parents? You saw full well that it ran away just like any other wild beast would."

Iruka looked down, "Yeah, any animal would run away." Naruto, who was hiding in a nearby tree, was mouthing every word of Iruka's speech to Mizuki, having memorized it long ago. "But Naruto is not a wild animal or a beast or a demon, Naruto is one of my excellent students, she isn't the hardest worker, and she's clumsy so nobody accepts her. She already knows what it's like to have pain in your heart." Iruka at this time was looking right at Mizuki, "She's not the demon fox, she's a member of the hidden leaf village and she's… she's Naruto Uzumaki!" Iruka finished up his speech.

* * *

Naruto was crying, even still, those words resonated within her. "I can't let him hurt Iruka! No, no, NO!" she screamed, water and pain filling her eyes.

* * *

"Time to die Iruka!" Mizuki yelled as he readied himself to throw his last giant shuriken, "Say hello to your parents, in HELL!" He let the shuriken go.

Iruka closed his eyes and readied himself for the pain, but it never came, he opened his eyes only to see Naruto holding the shuriken right in front of him. "I won't let you hurt Iruka-sensei." Naruto said coldly. Forming the cross shaped seal, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" she yelled. In a cloud of smoke, hundreds of Naruto's filled the clearing, but all of these Narutos had one extra thing in common, aside from their appearance. In each and every one of their eyes was an incomplete Sharingan, two tomoe in each eye. "I think it's you that will die." Naruto threatened Mizuki.

* * *

Five minutes later Mizuki was a lump of bruises and Naruto had deactivated her Sharingan. Iruka beckoned her over.

"Naruto, I have something for you, close your eyes." Iruka commanded her, and she did. "Okay, you can open them, congratulations Naruto, you passed!"

* * *

_And I think I'll end it there. Boo-yeah, what'd you guys think about how she unlocked her Sharingan? Pretty obvious right? Whatever, send me your reviews._


	4. The Bell Test is a Bitch

_What's up bitches? I'm back and with a new chapter. Just an F.Y.I, there is no way in hell this is going to be a Sasuke x Naruto or harem fic. For one, it'd be like Naruto and his dad based on his genetic information, and I just hate harems, I think they're weird. Now this Chapter may seem to be Naruto x Sasuke, but it isn't. Think Uryuu and Ichigo's relationship. A mutual respect-hatred rivalry friendship._

* * *

Naruto was barely able to stay awake during the team assignments. This was of course, due to Gai-sensei hearing what had transpired last night. However, the rumor mill had already blown what had happened way out of proportion. So what Gai had heard was that Naruto had single-handedly saved Iruka and killed Mizuki with a bowl of ramen while the third Hokage fought Orochimaru off with a chopstick. Granted none of that had happened, but that still did not stop Gai-sensei from giving Naruto a lecture on how to behave "youthfully" and that a young kunoichi shouldn't be fighting people with noodles.

* * *

"Naruto-chan, I have no idea what possessed you to act that hip and cool, although the noodle thing was rather impressive, I'm not even mad about that, but now that you're a ninja, you can't fall into that act,. You'll end up like my eternal rival Kakashi Hatake. So I must show you the power of youth!" Gai lectured. Naruto dared not try and speak up; it would only worsen the situation. "So to reinvigorate your youth, we shall triple today's training." Lee was ecstatic about this, Naruto however, was less than thrilled.

* * *

So now Naruto was practically in dreamland until reality was forced into her vision by a rather lazy and abrasive voice to the right of her. "Naruto, what are you doing here? This is for graduates, not drop-outs." The laziest of geniuses asked our favorite blond protagonist.

Naruto just glared at him with her dark blue eyes. "I did pass Shikamaru, can't you see the headband?" she said as she pointed with her thumb towards her forehead. "But for calling me a drop out," she said as she shifted slightly to the left, Shikamaru however felt a presence behind him. Naruto wrapped her arm around his neck and put her index and middle fingers against his carotid artery. The Naruto in front of him fizzled out of existence. "Still think I'm a drop out, Shika-kun?" Naruto said as saccharinely cute as possible, than she sat down and rested her head on her arms with a bored look on her face.

Shikamaru did not even know what happened in front of him. Wasn't Naruto the dead last of their class? So how did she get behind him without him noticing? And what was with that second Naruto in front of him. So he just stood there with a shocked look on his face.

"It's an afterimage, if you were wondering," Naruto told the puzzled Nara. "It happens when a person moves so fast that a person's eye muscles can't follow. A friend taught me it."

"Tch, troublesome," Shikamaru said as he walked away. Naruto just smiled and tried to fall back asleep.

* * *

Of course Naruto's sleeping bliss would not last very long as she unwittingly was sitting next to Sasuke. Of course Sasuke had planned this to see if he could find out who the ninja who was better than him, by defeating this person he'd be that much closer to Itachi. But back to Naruto's rather rude awakening. Of course the Sasuke fan club had wanted to sit near him, but he chose to sit next to an occupied chair. And occupying that chair was no less than Naruto! The one girl who didn't show interest in him and he sits next to her, well this would not do.

"Naruto move!" Ino and Sakura shouted to the blond and black-haired girl, who was asleep.

"Mmh… no Gaara, get that away from me… I'm too young to drink and you always get sand in the glass..." Naruto mumbled in her sleep, not even noticing the killing intent emanating from the girls in the classroom.

"Naruto wake up!" The two girls yelled again. Naruto sputtered awake.

"What, who, where?" she asked as she shook her head awake. "Oh… it's you two." Naruto sighed, "What did I do this time?"

"You're sitting next to Sasuke." Sakura shrieked.

Naruto looked over to her right, "So, I am," she said as she shifted to face the mob of girls. Then she felt a sensation on her back. She turned her head to the side to see what was happening in the corner of her eye. It was Sasuke mouthing the words, 'Help me' to her.

"We want to sit next to Sasuke!" Ino yelled, albeit timidly, to the multicolored haired girl. "So move!"

Naruto just stared at her lazily and uninterested. "Make me." Was all she had to say to make most of the girl's back off. However, the ones that stayed were either really stubborn or really stupid; naturally Ino and Sakura were remaining. Naruto sighed as she made the hand seals to a very weak wind ninjutsu. She just blew towards one of the girls and off came her pants to the shock of everyone in attendance or who was paying attention.

"Wow Ino, purple and yellow I expected. Did not expect a thong though," Naruto said lazily, "especially since we're, like, what, twelve." Ino just squealed and ran away. "Maybe I should get a pair?" Naruto laughed at her.

Sasuke was in shock at what had transpired before him. The person who was always messing up and pulling pranks actually did him a solid. Begrudgingly, Sasuke said to his savior, "…thanks."

Now Naruto was surprised. She had never heard that word ever come out of the Uchiha's mouth. She didn't even know that he could say that word. "Uh… don't mention it?" She said, not sure of the situation. Remembering what she was doing before she had to embarrass some fan girls, she said to Sasuke, "Hey, I'm gonna take a nap, wake me when you hear my name." Sasuke didn't give any form of answer except a 'hn,' which Naruto took as a yes.

* * *

Naruto was gently awoken with a tap on the arm in time to hear her name be called, "…Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha." Iruka said as he read off Team 7, as Sakura cheered at being on her beloved Sasuke-kun's team. Naruto gave a glance towards Sasuke who returned it in an unspoken, but begrudgingly mutual respect. Naruto passed out again.

* * *

Waking up, once again for lunch, Naruto slumped out of the room, only to be confronted by Sasuke. "Naruto, we should have lunch together." Sasuke said with a practiced emotionlessness.

"No thanks, I promised a friend that I would have lunch with him," Naruto told him and walked off. Sasuke, however, was speechless. He was just rejected; he had never felt this before and did not know how to handle it, so he asked a rather stupid question.

"You're boyfriend?" Naruto stopped in her tracks. She slowly turned her head around to face him with an angry look on her face. Sasuke did not know, yet again, what to do. So he decided for bad idea number two. "What's your boyfriend's name?" Next thing Sasuke felt was a massive wave of killing intent and the overwhelming nausea that was usually accompanied by a swift, but powerful pain to a man's genitals. Sasuke now noticed how much his testicles hurt, and crumpled over in a heap of pain.

"He's not my boyfriend." Naruto told him in a voice colder than anything he could ever do, and she walked off.

* * *

"You know," Kumajiro said to Naruto in her mind, "he's kinda right. I mean you are going on a date with Lee now."

'I am not!' She shouted back to him. 'We're just having lunch, and it's with his team too, so it's NOT a date.'

**"Whatever you say kit, but remember, it's okay to like other guys now, and you aren't a lesbian."** Kurama chimed in.** "And I mean you could do worse than Lee…"**

'I do NOT like Lee like that!' Naruto cut him off as her face went beet red. 'It's just that he's a friend and I would rather have lunch with him, than Sasuke.'

* * *

Currently Team Gai was taking a lunch break from training, with Neji going off into the distance to brood, Gai going off to find Kakashi and Tenten and Lee sitting under a tree with Lee looking around and pacing. This was bothering Tenten who decided to put an end to it. "Lee, sit down," she said calmly, "I'm sure Naruto will show, I mean, she did promise, didn't she?"

"Yes, but what if she's attacked by enemy ninja, or gets lost or she can't make it or she is too embarrassed about being seen with…" Tenten cut off her spandex clad friend.

"Lee, calm down. She seems nice enough, I think she'll show," Tenten reassured her friend, "Is that her now?" She said as she pointed at a figure in the distance.

* * *

Naruto took a deep breath clutched her food and sprinted off towards Lee and Tenten. "Hey Lee!" she said to greet her friend.

"Naruto-chan!" Lee exclaimed, and ran up to greet her. They exchanged a short and awkward hug and Lee looked back at Tenten. "Oh, Naruto-chan, this is my teammate and friend Tenten, I told you about her."

"Oh yeah… um, hello." Naruto awkwardly greeted her.

"So you're the famous Naruto-chan that Lee and Gai-sensei have been talking about. It's nice to finally meet you." Tenten said as she grabbed Naruto's hands in a friendly way.

"Uh… yeah… nice to finally meet you too," Naruto stumbled out, still red and embarrassed about the conversation that went on in her head earlier.

* * *

The next half hour was one of the most awkward moments of Naruto's life. Aside from having to answer rather girly questions, like where she shops and where she does her hair. She also had to try and eat in a way that wouldn't embarrass herself along with Lee staring at her. But, despite the awkwardness of the meet, she still rather enjoyed herself talking about the various ninja weapons that she and Tenten liked to use. After they had all finished their respective meals, Tenten and Naruto exchanged a friendly hug and Lee and Naruto sharing a rather longer hug, and with that, Naruto left to go back to the academy.

When Naruto was out of sight Tenten leaned over to her love struck teammate and whispered to him, "I think she likes you too."

* * *

Hours after the rather eventful lunch hour, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke, who had a bag of ice on his crotch, were all sitting in the classroom, waiting for their Jounin teacher.

"Ugh! Why is our sensei so late?" Sakura yelled.

"Calm down Sakura," Naruto told her, "I'm sure he'll be here soon." Almost on cue, a man's head with a mask and gravity defying gray hair and a forehead protector popped through the door to great his new charges.

"Hello, why don't you meet me on the roof?" The man said and left as quickly as he came.

* * *

On the roof, the four ninja arranged themselves in a circle, with the man standing up and leaning against a rail. "So why don't you guys tell me about yourselves?" He asked the young ninja.

"What do you want to know sensei?" Sakura asked the man.

"Hmm, how about your likes, dislikes, dreams for the future, hobbies, stuff like that." He told them.

"Why don't you introduce yourself first, sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Ohh… me, well, I'm Kakashi Hatake, my likes are," he paused, "my dislikes are," another pause, "dreams for the future…hmm. Well I have a lot of hobbies." Kakashi told his Genin team.

'All we learned was his name,' both Sakura and Sasuke thought. Naruto was thinking about the bell test that would be tomorrow, and what she should do.

"Ok, how about you in the orange jacket?" Kakashi said pointing towards Naruto.

"Well I'm Naruto Uzumaki, I like training with Gai-sensei, I dislike it when I get lost on the road of life, or when a black cat crosses my path and makes me take the long way around, or when an S-class missing ninja attacks the old lady that I'm helping cross the street." Naruto said with a smile. Kakashi thought that she was rather funny, knowing all his excuses… wait… Gai?

"Please don't tell me you shout about youth all the damn time." Kakashi told her.

"Oh no, I have a 'hip and cool attitude like his eternal rival.'" She said with air quotes. "Anyway, my hobbies are learning history and training and my dream," she paused for effect, "is to live up to my parents' legacy," with that she smiled.

'So she knows about Minato and Kushina then? This could be interesting,' Kakashi thought inwardly. "Alright, next," he said as he gestured towards Sasuke.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, there are tons of things I dislike but I don't really like anything. I don't want to use the word dream. I have an ambition to resurrect my clan and to kill a certain man!" Sasuke said with finality.

'And he's a stick in the mud. I hope Naruto can help bring him out of avenger mode, but that maybe too much to ask,' Kakashi thought. "Next, you pinky," he told Sakura.

"Well, I'm Sakura Haruno, I like," she looked at Sasuke, and "my hobby is…" again looking at Sasuke, "my dream for the future is…" this time she let out a squeal of joy. " I dislike Naruto!" she told them finally.

"How do you feel about that Naruto?" Kakashi asked his new charge.

"What? Was Sakura saying something? I wasn't really paying attention." Naruto waved off the insult.

Kakashi smirked under his mask at this. 'I think I might like teaching her,' he thought to himself. "Alright, tomorrow at 7 we begin our duties."

"What kind of duties, sensei?" Sakura asked her teacher.

"Oh it's just survival training," Kakashi told his team, though this only confused Sakura and Sasuke further.

"I thought we did all that training in the academy, that's why we're ninjas now." Sakura said aloud.

"Oh but this is different, because I'll be your opponent." Kakashi said as he started laughing.

"Why are you laughing sensei?" Naruto asked, completely aware of the answer.

"Because this is a super difficult exam with a 66% failure rate, of the 27 graduates, only 9 will actually go on to become Genin. The rest are sent back to the academy." Kakashi finished, shocking two of the three, but Naruto was faking surprise well enough that he did not notice. "Anyway, your test is tomorrow on training field 7; bring all your ninja tools. Oh and skip breakfast, or you might just puke." Kakashi finished with a smile. "You're dismissed." And with that, they left.

* * *

The next morning, both Sasuke and Sakura arrived on time, with Naruto coming around an hour later, But still no Kakashi. He actually arrived around ten.

"Sorry I'm late, but I was lost on the road of life." Kakashi told his team, with the two not knowing what's going on sweat dropping at his remark. Naruto however, responded to the excuse while she was sharpening her sword.

"I know how you feel sensei, that damn road has too many twists and turns. I get lost on it daily." She said as they both laughed.

"Well, all jokes aside. Let's get started." He said as produced an alarm clock. "You have until noon to get one of these two bells. The person who does not doesn't get lunch and will be tied to that stump and forced to watch me eat my lunch." He said as he pulled two little silver bells out of his pocket. "Since there are only two bells, one of you is guaranteed to be tied to the stump, and the person who does not get a bell," he paused for dramatic effect, "will be sent back to the academy." This again, shocked both Sakura and Sasuke, while Naruto was thinking about something rather different.

* * *

'Should I have miso ramen, or beef ramen with Lee tonight?' Naruto asked the occupants of her head.

"I think beef, good source of protein," Kenta told her, "helps build muscle."

'Good idea, Kenta.' Naruto told the man with a penchant for fire.

* * *

Snapping back to the task at hand, Kakashi told them that it was ok for them to use anything at their disposal, but nothing would work unless they came at him with the intent to kill. "Do you understand?" Kakashi asked the Genin, they all nodded. "Then, go!" and with that they all disappeared.

"Lesson 1, a ninja must be able to move stealthily," Kakashi said aloud to himself. Noticing where Sasuke and Sakura were hiding, "those two have the idea. But where is… Ah." Turning around, Kakashi was face to face with Naruto. "You know a ninja is supposed to be stealthy, right?"

"Yeah, I know. But where better to hide, than in plain sight?" Naruto told her teacher while doing a set of hand seals. "Hidden Mist Jutsu," she had said with a smirk. Kakashi was surprised that she knew the jutsu, but was not surprised that she could do it.

'It is a low rank ninjutsu, but does she know how to use it right?' He asked himself.

* * *

'How does Naruto know that jutsu?' Sasuke thought as he observed from a nearby tree top. 'Did this 'Gai-sensei' teach her it?'

* * *

"Well, you know how to hide using this jutsu, but I bet you can't attack with it. I bet you can't even see where you are." Kakashi taunted Naruto, hoping to get a hasty reaction out of her, but to no avail.

Instead, Naruto responded with a rather terrifying line. "There are 8 choices you know?" She taunted back. "Eight places that will instantly kill a person," her voice sounded like it was nowhere and everywhere at once. "The liver, lungs, spine, clavicle vein, neck vein, kidneys and the heart," she told her teacher. "Of course, I don't want to kill you," Naruto told her teacher, still sounding like she was everywhere at once. "I just want the bells!" She shouted as she appeared in front of Kakashi and thrust her sword at his waist near where he put the bells.

"Not this time Naruto!" Kakashi yelled as he brought up a kunai to block her sword.

"Leaf Whirlwind!" Naruto said as she swung her foot towards his face. Kakashi brought his hands up to block her kick. Naruto noticed this and once the kick connected, she used the momentum transfer to push off her teacher.

* * *

Sasuke was visibly trembling as he felt the exchange of chakra. "When did she get so strong?" he asked himself. He should be stronger, he was an Uchiha.

* * *

"Well, you're good Naruto, too good for a Genin, but you're still not good enough to take me on." Kakashi said as he made the hand seals for the one wind ninjutsu that he knew. "Wind style: Great Breakthrough!" He shouted as he clapped his hands together to blow away the mist. Naruto was standing in front of him, sword stuck in the ground to keep her from blowing away. "Now I'm gonna get serious." He said as he brought his hand up to his headband, but was forced to stop when Naruto threw a kunai at his hand.

"No Sharingan," Naruto said in a mocking tone. Kakashi was surprised that she knew what was under his headband. Naruto took off running towards the river to her left and doing a set of hand seals, Kakashi followed her closely in an attempt to gain the upper hand.

* * *

"What are you doing now Naruto?" Sasuke asked himself, now completely dumbfounded by her skill.

* * *

Naruto had reached the river bed and turned around to face her teacher with a smile on her face, "Water Style: Water Bear Jutsu!" she shouted as a giant bear made of water flew out of the river and dived at Kakashi, teeth and claws bared.

Kakashi's eyes widened at this new development. How could she know such a powerful and rare jutsu as a Genin? 'Well, this is getting really interesting now,' Kakashi thought to himself as he did the hand seals for a fire jutsu. "Fire style: Fire Dragon Jutsu!" He shouted as a giant dragon of flame came out of his mouth and flew at the bear made of water. When they met, they met with such an explosive force that Naruto was thrown back into the forest and Kakashi had his hands up to protect his face from the explosion.

* * *

'Now's my chance!' Sasuke thought as he sent a barrage of kunai towards his teacher. At first, it looked like it connected, but what he actually had hit was a dead log. "Shit, Replacement Jutsu!" Sasuke shouted as he took off into the forest to find a new hiding spot.

"I'll give you points for style, but you really need to work on your timing." Kakashi said behind Sasuke. Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks and turned around to look at his teacher. "I mean, my awareness was at full blast because of my fight with Naruto, the supposed dead last of the class. Let's see how good the 'Rookie of the Year' is, shall we?" Kakashi said as he got into a fighting stance.

Sasuke lunged at Kakashi with a spinning back kick which he caught, Sasuke followed up with a back fist from midair. Kakashi caught the fist and flung Sasuke away. "Come on now, you're supposed to be good. But I'm not impressed right now." Kakashi said as he stepped forward, causing Sasuke to throw a kunai at a nearby tree which triggered a trap he had set. Two giant trees sped at one another, with Kakashi in the middle. "Hmm," Kakashi hummed and jumped out of the way, only to see Sasuke doing a familiar set of hand seals.

Kakashi's eye widened as Sasuke called out, "Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu!"

'That is a rather big fireball,' Kakashi said as he did the replacement jutsu once more. Sasuke seeing that he used a replacement, started to look around panicked.

'Where is he?' Sasuke thought.

"I'm below you!" Kakashi shouted as his hand wrapped around Sasuke's leg and drag him down under the dirt. "Earth Style: Tunneling Fang Jutsu," Kakashi said to the now buried Uchiha. "Now to find Sakura," Kakashi said as he walked away, just leaving Sasuke as he struggled to free himself.

* * *

"Sakura," Naruto whispered as she found where her teammate was hiding. "Sakura," Naruto said to get her attention.

"Oh good, Naruto, where's Sasuke?" Sakura asked her.

"Kakashi took care of him already, and you're going to be next if we don't work together." Naruto told her pink haired teammate.

"No, I don't want to be separated from Sasuke!" Sakura yelled.

Naruto looked away for a second, then looked Sakura right in the eye and whispered, "cheese it," and disappeared in a flash of smoke.

"What?" Sakura said as she looked around. She got up in an attempt to find her beloved. Once she got out of the bush she was hiding in, she found Sasuke, and she found him stabbed, punctured, burned, and missing a foot, bleeding to death.

"Sakura, help me," Sasuke said as she noticed him. Sakura screamed and passed out from the shock of seeing her crush in such a bad state.

* * *

"Maybe I should have gone a little easier on her," Kakashi said as he sweat dropped. "But she should have noticed the illusion, and taken Naruto's advice."

* * *

Naruto was searching for her other teammate now, in hopes that she could get him to help her, but as she was searching for Sasuke, she noticed a twinkle on the ground near a tree. She smiled her big foxy smile, and walked over to the bell, "How convenient, a bell just magically appeared in front of this tree, without Kakashi-sensei noticing. It would be too bad if the bell was…" She unsheathed her sword and cut through the tree, "Booby Trapped!" She then made another cut to make sure that the two traps were disabled. She then reached down and picked the bell up. "Now to get the other one." She said to herself, humming away. Kakashi sweat dropped at this. Maybe he had been underestimating her all along. But off in the distance, his musings were cut short by the alarm clock ringing.

* * *

"Well, time to go round them up." Kakashi said rather merrily, and took off to collect his students.

* * *

Now Team 7 was positioned in front of the three training logs, both Sasuke and Sakura were tied to logs. Kakashi cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Well, I have good news for you all," Kakashi said, which perked up Sasuke and Sakura. "I'm not gonna send you two back to the academy." Sakura smiled at this, the thought of being on a team with her beloved Sasuke. "No, I'm gonna recommend that you two are dropped from the ninja program entirely." Kakashi said with a cold glare. "Naruto was the only one who managed to get a bell, so she is the only one who passes. Sakura, you worried over Sasuke, even when Naruto asked for help, instead you chose to ignore her advice and in doing so, fell victim to a simple Genjutsu. Sasuke, you had tried to be a lone wolf, merely observing while Naruto so obviously distracted me. So you know the rules, Naruto, you can eat, but Sasuke and Sakura must go hungry." Kakashi said as he looked toward his students. "I'll give you two another chance after lunch, any questions Naruto?"

"Yeah, let them go, and tie me up in their place." Naruto told her teacher.

"Excuse me?" Kakashi asked the Genin.

"Can you let them go, and tie me up in their place?" Naruto said with fire in her eyes.

"Are you sure Naruto?" Kakashi asked dumbfounded, while the other two gazed on in shock. "If I do that, then you'll forfeit your bell and have to try again with them after lunch."

"I know, but these two guys need me, and even if I'm not happy about it, they're my teammates, and I'll be damned if I just sat back and watch them suffer." Naruto told her teacher, who looked at her in shock.

"Ok, untie Sakura, I'll untie Sasuke, and then tie you up in their place." Kakashi said as he walked toward Sasuke. "But before I do anything let me say one thing." Kakashi said as Sakura came loose from the log. "In the Ninja world, those who break the rules are trash," he said as Sasuke came loose too. Walking to the middle log where Naruto was standing he continued, "But those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash, they're scum!" He said as he finished tying Naruto up. "Always remember that," he said as he backed up to admire his work, "but before you two dig in know this," he stepped toward Naruto and cut the ropes loose, freeing her. "You pass." Kakashi said as his eye turned into a smile.

"What?" Sakura said as she looked at the blond in amazement.

"You pass!" Kakashi said as he turned toward her. "Tomorrow Team 7 will begin its official duties."

"Hn," Sasuke sounded in contentment walking away.

"Yes!" Sakura yelled in jubilation walking away.

"Alright, time for me to get some ramen!" Naruto said as she started off, only to be pulled to the side by Kakashi.

"I want you to tell me how you knew Kumajiro Momochi's silent killing style, and his most prized jutsu, and I want to know why you're at Jonin level. Tell me." Kakashi said as he grabbed Naruto by the shoulders "Now." He demanded.

"Alright sensei, but you're not going to believe me at all." Naruto told the cycloptic ninja.

"Try me," Kakashi answered.

* * *

_And that's another chapter in the bag. Let me know what you guys think, I really appreciate all the reviews I've been getting with this story. Anyway, happy reading and until next time my readers._


	5. Tazuna's a Bitch

_So by now, you must realize that we've reached the Gato story arc. Let's get this shit started._

* * *

"Is everybody in position?" Kakashi asked over a radio.

"I'm in position," Sasuke responded over his radio.

"In position," Sakura said to her teacher.

"The dime bag has been dropped Kakashi," Naruto said with a mild chuckle.

"Good, when the target takes the bait, we move." Kakashi commanded.

"Roger!" The three junior ninja acknowledged.

* * *

Kakashi thought to himself about what Naruto told him a week ago. 'Could she really be telling the truth? It seems too unreal to be true, but there are stranger thing in the world than what she said'

"Kakashi, Rasta took the toke, repeat the Rasta took the toke!" A voice chattered on over the radio, snapping the one-eyed man out of his musings.

"Roger." Kakashi acknowledged, "Move to subdue, non-lethal only. We need him alive to complete our mission."

"Roger! He's going to pay this time!" was the response over the radio.

* * *

In a clearing in the woods surrounding Konoha, there was a rather fat cat, just minding his own business, when he was suddenly enticed towards a nondescript, brown paper bag. He knew not why he was compelled towards it, but towards it he went nonetheless. Once he reached the bag, he felt some sort of strange compulsion to open this strange package; he found a dark brownish plant that was shredded up into little bits. This cat, being curious what it was, ate the plant and did he feel good after that. He was gonna just lay on his back with his stomach to the sky and just watch the clouds move around him in pure contentment.

Of course the brown paper bag was a trap, set up by everyone's favorite ninja team, and due to the success of their trap, all they had to do was simply walk to the cat and pick its stoned ass off the ground.

* * *

"I can't believe we didn't think of this before," Sakura said as she cradled the cat in her arms.

"I can't believe that it took you guys 5 times to actually listen to me," Naruto quipped back at her teammate. "I had this idea from the beginning."

"Whatever Naruto, Kakashi-sensei we caught the cat. Bow on right ear is confirmed, lost pet Tora has been completed." Sasuke said into his radio.

"Good, meet me back near the academy to turn in the cat." Kakashi told his students.

* * *

"Oh whosagoodkitty? Yesyouare!" A rather fat woman cooed to the cat.

"Good job Team 7, for your next mission we have… hmm…" the Third Hokage hummed as he looked over the D-rank missions available for that day. "Ah! There is babysitting the chief councilor's children, picking Potatoes and…"

"No." Naruto cut the third Hokage off. "No more D-rank missions, I want something that can actually challenge me."

"How dare you!" Iruka scolded the girl. "You are untested Genin! You aren't experienced enough to go any other missions."

"Hey there's something wrong with my cat." The fat woman said aloud, noticing that her cat was rather unresponsive but swatting at some random point in the air.

Turning towards the woman, Naruto made an angry face, "he's stoned off catnip, he'll be fine," she turned back toward the Hokage and Iruka, "I know, but this is the fifth time we had to catch this fucking cat, I think we should get something harder because if I see that cat one more time, I'm going to cut his nuts off!"

"Well I never!" The fat woman said as she left in a huff.

"Never what, dieted?" Naruto shouted back.

The Hokage laughed at Naruto's antics. "Alright Naruto, I'll give you a C-rank mission. Ah! Here's a good one, you four shall be bodyguards." The aged Hokage looked at Naruto, who was beaming at the prospect of the mission. "Send in the client."

'Maybe I can save Zabuza and Haku this time. Maybe I can put this mission right this time.' Naruto thought to herself.

Kakashi, on the other hand, had resumed his previous thoughts on what Naruto had told him.

* * *

_ "I want to know everything, now!" Kakashi commanded his charge._

_ "Just relax Kakashi-sensei, I'll tell you everything," Naruto told him, brushing off his hands. "And before you ask, it does involve the fox, just not in the way you think."_

_ "So it isn't loose." Kakashi sighed in relief. Truth be told, he never did think that the fox could get loose, but with Naruto's massive power, he just wasn't so sure anymore._

_ "Nope, in fact we're kinda besties." Naruto laughed. "Yeah, he's kind of a big brother figure. He even tries to choose who I date."_

_ Kakashi started laughing at that thought. Imagine a giant demon fighting possible suitors of his container. "Is there any way he can get out?" Kakashi asked, out of curiosity._

_ "Not really, I mean we've been trying to find a way to see if he could stretch his legs once in a while, but nothing so far," Naruto told the man as she assumed a thinking pose. "He's just been training me," Naruto half lied to her teacher._

_**"Kit, make sure you don't tell him that you're from the future. That could end up bad."**__ Kurama told his container._

_ 'I was gonna leave that part out anyway. It would just freak him out.' Naruto thought towards her demon friend._

_ "But it still doesn't explain the sword style and the water jutsu." Kakashi asked to no one in particular._

_ "Oh, I was actually taught them by Kumajiro. He's kind of a wacky guy." Naruto said to her teacher._

_ "How exactly did this happen?" Kakashi asked amazed that she was trained by a ninja who's been dead for almost a century._

_ "He fought the Kyuubi and lost. The Kyuubi was impressed with his skills, so he absorbed Kumajiro's body into his, and the Kyuubi can summon him whenever, so he taught me a lot of his stuff." Naruto explained._

_ "Are there any more?" Kakashi asked his curiosity piqued again._

_ "Yeah, I've met about seven of them so far. Beni Hideki was helping me with the seals to help me and the Kyuubi." Naruto said with a smile._

_ "The original seal master of the lightning country?" Kakashi whistled, "Those two are really powerful ninja, you may be in for a treat if they train you."_

_ "Oh I know, I've been reading up on each of them, it's all quite fascinating." Naruto said as she walked away, eager to meet her friend for their date… uh… I mean… for dinner in a completely platonic friendship like way._

* * *

'There must be something that she's not telling me. I can feel like she was holding something back yesterday.' Kakashi was snapped out of his thoughts when the stench of booze invaded his senses. An extremely intoxicated man, dressed simply stepped into the room.

"This is your client, Tazuna," The Third Hokage said to the ninja present.

"Oh look, I got inky, pinky, blinky and prostitute to protect me, I'll be safe for sure," Tazuna slurred out, his words dripping with almost as much sarcasm as alcohol. He laughed at his own little joke and went to take a swig from his sake bottle, only to find that it had been cut right through, without so much as disturbing him. He looked around to see Naruto holding a kunai and the rest of the bottle.

"Call me a whore one more time, and it'll be your balls next," she said as she took a swig from the bottle. "This tastes like piss, you can have it back," she handed the bottle over to a dumbstruck Tazuna and went to join her team once more.

"Alright," Kakashi said in an attempt to defuse the situation. "Well get started in a few hours. Everybody should pack for at least two weeks of travel and bring all your Shinobi gear, then meet me by the village gates, Dismissed." Naruto and Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke while Sasuke and Sakura walked out.

* * *

Naruto went back to her apartment to gather her things for the infamous mission to the Land of Waves. This was the moment she was waiting for; this was her chance to actually change the future. Of course she did not know what saving the two mist ninja would do to the future, but saving their lives would be worth it.

"How can I save them? I need a way to convince Zabuza that coming to the leaf would be better than a life on the run, and I need to save Haku from killing herself." Naruto grumbled as she gathered her things, "Ugh… This is too much pressure on me, I need help,"

"Would this be a good time to appear?" a voice in her head asked.

"Oh hey Beni how's the progress on the seals going?" Naruto asked.

"They're progressing, but I figured out how one of us could leave the seal indefinitely," Beni Hideki said with pride in his voice.

"You mean I can let one of you out for forever?" Naruto asked, thanking the deus ex machine that she wouldn't have to go this alone. "But how could I choose which one of you? It's not fair if I let one out and not the others."

"Ah but that's the beauty of my sealing, only one of us would be able to be let out, but it can be interchanged, almost at will." Beni told his young friend.

"So you guys can come and go whenever you feel like it? That's awesome!" Naruto shouted aloud. Remembering why they started this whole seal in the first place, "Can Kurama come out too?"

"Not yet, but I'm close. I'm really close. Oh shit, someone's coming!" Beni warned her.

Just as he finished warning her, Rock Lee appeared on her balcony. "Naruto-chan!" Lee went to embrace her.

"Hey Lee," Naruto said as she returned the gesture. "Hey, I'm gonna be on a mission for a couple of weeks, could you…umm… could you watch my place for me…" Naruto asked sheepishly, staring at and fumbling with her feet.

"Of course my Naruto-chan! I shall make sure that your home is ok while you are away on your mission." Lee said as he gave her his trademarked 'Nice Guy pose.'

"Thanks Lee, I owe you one," she said as she gave him a light peck on the cheek. "I really appreciate it." Lee in response to the unexpected action, turned bright red and just nodded, before passing out. Naruto just gave him her keys and left smiling.

* * *

**"Hey kit, I think it's finally happened. I think the hormones finally took over your conscience ideas and made you like boys." **Kurama told his container laughing a foxy laugh.

'I do not, it's just that I really appreciated it and wanted to let him know.' Naruto said defensively. 'Besides, last time I came home from this mission, my apartment was covered in spray paint and most of my stuff was destroyed. I'm just being proactive.'

**"Of course you are kit, and the fact that you liked kissing him was just a fluke,"** Kurama laughed.

'I did not!' Naruto thought back, almost instantly, everyone in the seal erupted with laughter. 'You guys are assholes.'

* * *

_Not much action in this chapter, but the next one, I promise will hold the entire wave arc._


	6. Zabuza and Shit

_I'm back and shit. Also, just gonna warn you, this chapter has probably the grossest thing I've ever written. Also, if you haven't already, check out my other story, __The Tale of the Uzumaki Brothers__, it's a complete rewrite of my first story, because the first five chapters were written before I knew how to write well, anyway let's get this shit started._

* * *

Naruto, our favorite raven and blond haired protagonist, was giggling like a little school girl. Even though mentally she had been outside the village before, this was the first time she had ever been outside the village in this life. So of course she was excited to see how her plan to save the two rouge Mist ninja would turn out, though she had a good feeling about this plan.

Currently Team 7 was walking along the path that leads to the Konoha docks, hoping to catch a ferry to the Land of Waves. Kakashi sensei was blathering on about which countries had Shinobi and which did not and what not. Naruto, however, was deeply entrenched in a conversation in her head involving Beni.

'Is it close to being done yet?' Naruto whined.

"Hey this is complicated stuff! You can't expect a miracle in an hour," Beni complained, various pencils stuck in his afro. "It's a miracle that we can even talk to you, so be patient."

"Sorry, it's just that I can't wait to train with you guys," Naruto apologized. Beni simply nodded and took another pencil out of his hair. Further along the path Naruto spied the puddle that the Demon Brothers were hiding in. She glanced up at Kakashi, who gave her a puzzled look.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Kakashi asked, already knowing of the puddle and the ninja inside it.

"Oh it's nothing; I just have to…take care of some things. Private things," she said as she darted her eyes down.

Kakashi, getting the silent message, not realizing that Naruto knew of the ninjas, nodded. "Alright, but make it quick, I want to get to the land of Waves by nightfall.

* * *

Naruto smiled at this, "Alright Kakashi-sensei. It'll just be a second," Naruto said as she made her way to the bushes by the puddle and ducked behind the bushes to not let anyone see her rather evil plan.

Pulling down her pants she thought to the Kyuubi, 'You know I'm glad that you take care of the inward symptoms, but…' Kurama had cut her off.

**"That's something that I can't take care off, it's all just a part of life, and I know what you're doing, and even**_** I**_** think it's disgusting." Kurama said as he shook his big fox frame in nausea.**

'Yeah well,' Naruto grimaced at this part, 'I think they deserve it.'

**"They do, but still…god damn." Kurama told her, emphasizing his distaste.**

"Alright, all done, time to regroup and fight the brothers." Naruto grinned evilly as she walked out from behind the bushes. She nonchalantly deposited something into the puddle and ran to catch up with her.

* * *

"What took you so long, dobe?" Sasuke asked, completely oblivious to the fact that you should never ask that to a woman.

"Do you really want to know? I mean really want to know," Naruto asked him, almost smirking.

"No…shut up!" Sasuke said as he noticed Naruto laughing at him. When, in the distance they heard a rather loud shriek.

"Did you do something to the puddle Naruto?" Kakashi asked, with his back to her.

"I…may have done something to the puddle." Naruto responded as innocently as possible.

"Was it explosive?" Kakashi asked not even thinking that she would drop a used, albeit clean, tampon into the puddle where the demon brothers were hiding.

"It might cause the ninja to explode… in anger." Naruto said, laughing almost uncontrollably.

* * *

Only three things were going through the Demon Brother's head at this moment of time, "Kill, blond, old guy," and since there were no blond, old guys, they settled on attempting their revenge on Naruto and the old guy that was with her. Rising out of the puddle that they were hiding in, they darted toward the group of leaf ninja. They wrapped their chains around Kakashi and pulled, the sickening squish of the chains cutting into his flesh resonated through the forest.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura yelled to her now supposedly dead sensei.

"Heh, now for that nasty blond bitch and the old man!" one of the Demon Brothers said in a cold and murderous tone as they both charged toward Naruto.

Naruto merely smirked and disappeared in a burst of speed; she then reappeared under Gouzu and released a kick to his chin so strong that it flung him into the air. His brother, still connected by the chain flew up with him. Naruto was about to finish off her move but Kakashi put his hand on her shoulder.

"That'll do, Naruto. Can't have you killing them before we find out who sent them," Kakashi said as his eye formed that upside down U that he is so famous for. "Unless, you know who sent them,"

"Not the slightest," Naruto said, feigning ignorance.

"Of course you wouldn't," Kakashi said in an accusatory tone.

* * *

The demon brothers hit the ground with a loud thud and a sickening snap. As they laid on the ground, groaning in pain, Kakashi walked over to them and knelt down.

"Now then, you'll tell me what I want to know, or I'll let the blond girl loose on you guys," Kakashi said.

"Go fuck yourself!" one of the brothers spat at the Jonin.

"Naruto," Kakashi said to his student.

"Gotcha, one Bangkok haircut coming up," Naruto said as she pulled out a kunai with an evil look on her face.

"Ok! Ok, it was Gato! Gato the shipping magnet sent us. There we gave you everything; just don't let her do that!" The Demon Brothers shouted almost in unison. Kakashi then smacked their heads against each other, knocking them out cold.

"Tazuna, I think you have some explaining to do." Kakashi said in his authoritative tone.

* * *

"That's why I had to lie you see, we need this bridge." Tazuna finished

"Well, that's all well and good, but this mission has just upgraded from a C-rank to at least a B-rank and therefore, out of our experience," Kakashi said. "We can't continue this mission; we have to return to the village."

"In all due respect Kakashi-sensei, but shut the fuck up," Naruto said as she picked her bag up. "I'll take Tazuna back even if I have to do it myself."

"You won't be alone, dobe," Sasuke said as he picked up his bag.

"I can't let Naruto have Sasuke all to herself, so I'm in," Sakura said as she slung her bag over her shoulder.

"Well Kakashi, what's it gonna be? Are you gonna let your Genin team go on without you, ruining your reputation?" Naruto asked her sensei with a smirk.

"I guess I've been out voted," Kakashi sighed and looked at his students, "Alright, but if we encounter anymore enemy ninja, let me fight them."

"No promises Kakashi-sensei, no promises." Naruto laughed at her sensei.

* * *

"You're boys failed me Zabuza, I thought you said your boys could get it done," A short man said to an extremely taller man who also had an extremely large sword. "I thought I was paying for the best, so if you'd kindly KILL THAT BASTARD…ulp," the sword was now pointing at Gato's throat.

"Tazuna got some leaf ninja brats to protect him; I will go personally next time," Zabuza said as he got up.

"Well, WHY THE FUCK DID YOU NOT GO IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Gato lifted his cane to hit Zabuza, but was stopped by another hand.

"Don't you dare put your filth near Zabuza-sama!" a young girl said with an angry look on her face. She then squeezed, shattering the cane.

"I'll kill Tazuna, and you won't have to worry about any more people ruining your fear induced hold over the Wave country," Zabuza said as he flashed a little killing intent. But What Gato saw was a giant purple demon mask behind him. "Well, I'm off. I think I'll pick up some milk on the way home," Zabuza said as he hefted his giant sword, "play nice kiddies."

* * *

Team 7 was just now arriving in the Land of Waves, which means Naruto was on high alert, watching for an eyebrow-less man. Of course she was also holding a conversation.

"…it's called the Venus butterfly. I hear kunoichi saying how much they love it all the time," Naruto said.

"Are you serious? I wouldn't even think that it would be that enjoyable," Sasuke said with a look of shock.

"Oh yeah, I heard that one red eyed Jonin going crazy over it," Naruto said with a laugh.

"I've used that," Kakashi said, eavesdropping on their conversation. "You put your thumb and ring on top of each other and stick the top two in," Suddenly Naruto's ears perked up and she tossed a kunai towards the bushes. "What's going on?"

"I heard something." Everyone sweat dropped as a white rabbit rushed out of the bushes.

"Naruto! Why would you try and scare such a cute fluffy bunny?" Sakura yelled to her teammate.

'I don't know why, but I feel like I need to grab the bunny and cuddle it,' Naruto thought to herself.

Kakashi was looking at the fur of the rabbit. 'That rabbit's supposed to have brown fur at this time of year, which means it was used for…substitution!' "Everyone, get down!" Kakashi said as he tackled Tazuna and Sakura to the ground as a large sword sailed over their head and embedded into a tree.

"Zabuza Momochi!" Kakashi and Naruto said in unison, and then looked at each other.

"Kakashi Hatake, also known as Kakashi of the Sharingan, this might be fun." Zabuza said as he appeared on his sword.

* * *

_A bangkok haircut is when someone cuts off a man's penis, just incase you didn't know._

_-Dipstick1214_


End file.
